Battle Tactics
by Ruby
Summary: I'm jumping onto the fic war bandwagon. Open Warfare continued...


  
A/N: Look's like Bob's Open Warfare has caught on. Appologies to authors mentioned. Have fun! :)   
  
  
  
**

Battle Tactics

**   
  
"Damn it!" Ruby screamed as she slammed down on her keyboard. "How could I have been so stupid. Ohhhhh! DeathGrip's gonna pay for this!"   
She reached down and rubbed her leg. Well, at least the bullet had hit her leg and not her head. The effects would leave sooner. A week maybe, hopefully. The cut hadn't been _that_ bad.   
Meanwhile, she couldn't write a word. That really pissed Ruby off. Not only was she out of the war, she couldn't even work of her stories.   
Ruby sighed and turned to her Biology homework. She'd get updates from her war buddies via e-mail at least.   
_  
Two weeks later..._   
  
"I'm baaaaack..."   
  
Kyla turned around in time to see Ruby reappear on the battlefield. "WB."   
"Thanks."   
Kyla reloaded her gun. "I like knives better." She muttered.   
"What's been happening?" Ruby demanded. "Where's Meeko?"   
"Well, since you've been gone, they got Rb, so DMP's sole commander until she gets back, but we hit Forlay pretty bad, she won't be back for at least another two weeks—"   
"I heard the yelling." Ruby agreed.   
"They've got less troops than we do, as far as intelligence has gathered. DMP wants to make the final storm now instead of waiting a week for Rb to get back—"   
"You sure she'll be back in a week? I heard DeathGrip's a pretty good shot."   
"Well, that's just the hopeful estimate. Who knows, which is why DMP wants to go in now, while we have a advantage." Kyla paused. "Oh, and Meeko's still out. I think she's taking a break to torture Rachel some more."   
Ruby grabbed a handful of anti-fic bullets and loaded her pistol. The extras she stuck in her pocket. If DeathGrip ever got back, a little revenge was necessary.   
  
"CHARGE!!!!!"   
The command given, the 23 member troop dashed forward.   
Shots ran out. A teal armband fell, and then a purple uniform.   
Ruby shot into the trench, vaporizing the guard, and jumped in.   
A bullet whizzed by her ear. An unluckier combat behind her fell.   
"Who the hell is in command here?" Kyla demanded.   
Ruby shrugged. "I thought DMP was."   
"Where is she?"   
"I don't know." Ruby said as she ran alongside the trench towards the command tent: Their target.   
A bomb blew in front of the two and they jumped back, barely escaping the explosion.   
"Whew! That was close!" Ruby tried to wipe off the mud that had splattered on her uniform.   
Kyla shook the mud off her gun. "At least it didn't clog like last time."   
WHAM! Someone fell into the trench behind them.   
Ruby spun around, ready to fire. "Dar?"   
Daroneasa picked herself up. "I got hit by spammers. They took all my ammo, and my gun!"   
"Ugh." Kyla said sympathetically.   
"Yeah." Daroneasa sighed. "Can I stick with you guys?"   
"Sure—" Ruby started to say before a hail of bullets flew at them, forcing her to duck. When she looked up, Daroneasa was gone.   
Ruby whipped out her gun and emptied it at their attacker.   
"Aniblaire?" Kyla gasped as he dematerialized. "How the hell did he end up on Forlay's side? We're friends. We're the Sanctuary gang. We're supposed to stick together!"   
"Figure it out later." Ruby ducked as she ran along the trench so her head wouldn't poke out. Kyla, who was shorter, could walk normally.   
Suddenly a group of five with teal armbands ran towards them, firing machine guns.   
"Eep!" Ruby yelled. "Spilt up!" She jumped out of the trench, running in the general direction of Rb territory.   
She dodged the bullets as best as she could and occasionally returning fire.   
Ruby peeked over her shoulder at her assailants. DeathGrip was leading the pack.   
She turned and stopped run. "Hell, if I go down, she's going down with me."   
Her first bullet hit the mark. Unfortunately, DG's friend was an equally good shot.   
Ruby closed her eyes for the dizzying transfer out.   
She leaned back into the chair and sighed, the computer screen buzzing before her. "Hope Kyla lasted longer."   
  
  
  



End file.
